Fluff Friday Resort
by AliceCambio
Summary: Itachi disappoints Sakura when he cannot go with her on a romantic resort vacation. AU, Oneshot.


Fluff Friday: Resort

 _I do not own anything related to Naruto. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto._

"What do you mean, you can't come?" Sakura asked Itachi, flabbergasted and disappointed. "We've had this trip planned for weeks and weeks!"

"I know, Sakura. I'm sorry. Father assigned me a case, and I cannot refuse this one. It could bring a lot of positive press to the Uchiha Law Firm. We need that positive press. Father insists," Itachi told her, unable to hide the regret in his voice. Most of the time, Itachi respected and loved his father deeply. In this moment, when he had to tell his beloved Sakura that he could not join her at the resort, he hated him.

"… We'll have to reschedule the trip. We'll try again in a few months."

"No," Itachi told her firmly. "You need this. You need a break from the hospital, from our families. I want you to go to the resort without me."

"But I want to go with you. This was our trip, our vacation. We picked the resort for us."

"There will be other times for us, Sakura. I promise you that." Itachi hugged her, holding his wife close. "I will make sure of it."

"Okay… I love you."

"I love you, too."

And so it went: Sakura went without Itachi to Eden Rock Hotel on the island of St. Barts. She ate in the room they had booked, alone, took baths in the large tub, alone, and read her book on the beach, alone. While the trip was relaxing and carefree, she couldn't help but miss Itachi. He was her everything, and without him, this trip was just a short break in her everyday life. She struggled to enjoy and take in where she was and what she was doing. Still, she felt that she had to at least try and enjoy the trip for at least one day, as she had promised Itachi that she would do so.

"Hi. Um, do you have any recommendations for a massage therapist?" She asked the clerk at the hotel desk.

"Yes, ma'am," the lady responded with a smile. "Would this be just for yourself or for you and a lover?"

"Just me, thanks," Sakura told her, trying to ignore the knot forming in her throat, cold and hard.

"Right. Ah, one moment, ma'am. I have to answer the phone."

"Of course, take your time."

The woman walked away with the cordless office phone, speaking in hushed tones and writing something down on a small pad of paper as she went. When she came back, she was smiling brightly.

"Mrs. Uchiha?"

"Doctor, but yes, that's me," Sakura told her, trying not to be so rude as she corrected her on how she preferred to be addressed.

"Of course, ma'am. I can recommend the Soft Touch Massage Parlor. It is five blocks down the road from here. Would you like me to call and make an appointment for you?"

"Sure. Thank you."

After the woman set the appointment, Sakura walked down to the parlor and waited. She knew she was very lucky to get an appointment so quickly, and was doing her best to look forward to the massage itself.

"Dr. Uchiha?" A young woman in pink scrub bottoms and a matching T-shirt said.

"That's me."

"Great. My name is Sarah, and I will be your massage therapist today. Right this way, please."

Sakura followed Sarah into the room, stripped down, and got onto the table as Sarah instructed. Her face pressed against the pillow with the little hole for her face, Sakura struggled to listen to the massage therapist talk. She was already bored. Sarah talked to Sakura for a couple of minutes, then lit some candles, oiled her hands, and began to rub Sakura down, starting at her shoulders.

Sakura was almost asleep when she sensed someone else enter the room. She tensed up, and Sarah quickly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Uchiha. I forgot to tell you; we are training new people today. Don't worry, he is licensed just as I am, and I will stay in the room the whole time. Are you okay?"

"…I suppose." Sakura couldn't hide that she was uncomfortable, but as long as she was treated respectfully by this new person, she knew she would be okay.

New hands touched Sakura. Soft, long-fingered hands. They seemed to just know her body: where the muscles in her back and shoulders tended to bunch, just how much pressure she liked, and where she liked that pressure, and just how long to linger on sensitive places…

"Is this all right, love?" Itachi asked her as he rubbed the small of her back with his fingertips. Sakura gasped and sat up as Sarah closed the door behind her, leaving the lovers alone.

"You… you…" Sakura stammered. How could he possibly be here? What about the case?

"I got here just last night. It was too late for me to wake you, so I just slept for a few hours in one of the other hotel rooms. I called down for room service right as you asked for a massage recommendation. I count myself lucky for that." Itachi explained, still rubbing her arms gently.

"But-but what about the case?"

"I told Father you were more important. I extended our stay here as well. I called the hospital and everything. Are you upset?"

"No, just… shocked. I mean, wow! I missed you!" Sakura hugged him tightly to her.

"Ah. I missed you too, my love. Why don't we start this vacation over?"

"Agreed."

With that, Sakura quickly pulled her clothes back on and took Itachi by the hand, leading him back to the hotel and to the bubbling hot tub in the suite.

 _I wrote this for Fluff Friday over on Tumbler, and wanted to post it here as well. Please read and review! Thank you!_


End file.
